


Part Of Your World

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Hux eats humans, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Penises, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siren Hux, Tentacle Sex, Tentaclemer Kylo, Throat Fucking, Top Kylo Ren, consensual tentacle sex, freaky genitalia, merfolk, multiple dicks, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Hux is a siren, Kylo is a monstrous mer. One fateful day their paths cross.No mpreg. Eggs go in and out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Since merfolk are fantasy creatures I decided for this fic that sirens and your usual merfolk are two different species. I'm aware there's some mythology and other shenanigans out there but let's pretend this works out just for this fic, thank you. <3
> 
> 'Mild gore' refers to the fact that Hux eats people and some wounds.

Even with his tail fin pierced Hux swam for his life, adrenaline keeping most of the pain at bay. Blood trailed behind him from various other more minor wounds, tinting the water dark. The broken harpoon in his tail slowed him as he dodged additional projectiles clumsily. He was too close to the surface but there was nowhere to get into deeper water on the reef. Just when he thought they had him he saw the entrance to a shimmering grotto in the distance. It was his only chance for survival.

With what was left of his strength Hux swam into it. His gills worked hard as he tried catching his breath. Some additional harpoons zipped through the water outside his hiding place, one hitting the stone near the cave entrance. He was safe for now.

Hux slowly moved his tail up so he could reach the broken harpoon but pain shot through his tail. He tried but even tiny movements hurt so much he could barely move. Hux’s shaking fingertips touched the broken harpoon. A desperate sound escaped him as he let go of it, its weight causing his tail flop painfully down to the rocky ground. Maybe if he rested here for a moment he would be able to pull it out. There was no way he could leave it in. Blood kept seeping from his wounds, tainting the water. Hux closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to what went wrong.

Hux was still gnawing on the bones of his last victim when the waves changed and he could tell another boat was about to arrive. He stashed the rest of his meal somewhere among the stones where he usually ate. A gift for his fish friends which kept him company and kept his home clean.

Slowly but surely Hux rose to the surface, an alluring song falling from his lips, a sweet sound. Above water the song carried far, leading humans who steered close into the shallow reef and cliff-riddled area Hux called his home. Luring sailors to their doom was his favorite thing in the world, maybe even more so than eating them. Unlike many other sirens Hux still followed the old ways of his people. Lure humans to their death, eat them, the good stuff. It didn’t even matter that he was a scrawny male, his voice alone lulled humans into believing he was the most beautiful being in the entire world. The beauty of other siren didn’t matter when Hux sang. It made him feel powerful. Like he was someone.

The boat came into view slowly but surely and Hux could already see people stand at the railing. It wouldn’t be long now, he knew from experience. He grew excited. They would launch themselves into the cold sea and try to swim towards him but not before moving their boat too close, cracking it wide open on one of the rocks. Which was when he would strike and pull them one by one underwater, even though he didn’t need this much food. It was no problem for him to sing underwater as well. They would still be mesmerized enough by his song to keep from fighting him. At least until he stopped singing momentarily to rip their throats out with his teeth.

But then something flew past him and Hux felt a sharp pain in his arm. Confused he stuttered in his singing. They were throwing harpoons at him! Momentarily in shock Hux stared at the men on the boat, he gasped as another harpoon went past him, startling him badly enough to finally cause him to flee. He dove into the water but even in the waves some harpoons grazed him, making him shout in pain and fear.

Back in the present Hux knew he should try and get deeper into the cave but his tail hurt too much to move, the wounds on his arms were shallow but not less painful. Even worse, there was an eerie sound coming from the cave, a growl as if a dangerous creature was living in there. Hux wasn’t afraid since his voice also worked on fish, even sharks, so he turned his head to look to see what it was when a mer barreled towards him. He was huge, a muscular male with dark hair and many tentacles instead of fins. His skin was marred by scars here and there, the most prominent one a gash across his face. This was something Hux couldn’t solve with a song.

“Get the hell out of here!” the mer shouted at him but Hux couldn’t move, he was too scared, in too much pain. If only it had been a fish. Fish listened to his songs and calmed down but mer were different. While closely related to sirens they were a slightly different species. They were different enough to cause animosity between them. Especially since mer didn’t eat humans but sirens sure did. Only humans didn’t know any of that.

“I can’t,” Hux said with wide eyes, scared the mer would simply throw him out and leave him to die. It was a realistic possibility. He could easily do it with how strong and powerful he looked. Those tentacles could crush him if they wanted to, strangle the life right out of him.

The mer growled at him in annoyance, showing his teeth as he grimaced. They didn’t look as sharp as Hux’s but it didn’t quite matter. His tentacles quivered dangerously, then he scoffed.

“I’m Kylo,” he said gruffly, then turned and swam deeper into the grotto until he was out of sight. Hux looked after him for a moment, then sighed, unsure if he could stay or not. He might as well stay until he was at least a little better or until the mer decided what to do with him.

There was probably no help to be had so he tried his best not to lose consciousness as he touched his wounds, hissing at the pain. Feeling around Hux pulled several wood splinters out of his arm. It was bad but the pain in his tail fin was almost unbearable by now. Hux tried not to move his body too much as he gingerly touched one of his other wounds, checking it for more debris.

Movement in the water made Hux perk up, even his hands stopped moving. He couldn’t fight back like this. He hoped the mer had some mercy and finish him off quickly instead of suffocating him slowly.

The big mer reappeared from the deep of the grotto with various plants in his hands and some in his tentacles which he used like additional hands. He swam up way too close to Hux, making him flinch and shrink back against the rock in an attempt to make himself seem smaller, hoping Kylo wouldn’t hurt him. Wordlessly Kylo looked him over, transferring the plants form his hands to his tentacles so he could turn Hux’s arm this way and that while Hux kept still and let him. A painful hiss escaped Hux as the mer moved his tail, jarring the broken harpoon still stuck in it.

“Hmm,” was all the mer had to say as he gripped the harpoon with his hands while his tentacles held Hux still.

Hux screamed.

Then it was over, the harpoon was gone form his fin and fresh blood tainted the water. The pain was so bad Hux’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull, he was barely holding on to his consciousness.

“Stop squirming while I’m treating you,” Kylo Ren muttered and Hux did his best to hold still as the mer strapped something to his wounds with the seaweed he brought. It felt weird but nice.

“Thank you,” Hux said weakly. He was feeling light-headed but he was still aware enough to know he’d have to find a way for this big, strong mer to offer him at least some sort of protection. Especially since Kylo was willing to treat his wounds which meant he wasn’t all bad. Maybe he was even sympathetic towards him. But Hux had nothing. All his trinkets and food he had stashed was back at the cliffs. The only thing Hux had was his body and his voice and he was sure a mer had no interest in a siren, not like this anyway.

“I don’t know how to repay you. My name is Hux. I can sing for you if you like, brighten up your day a bit,” Hux said quietly. The mer’s tentacles slithered around him as they picked him up so Kylo’s hands had better access to his wounds.

“I know what you are, people eater,” Kylo said, his tone annoyed but his face showing his concentration on the task at hand. His hands were deft and maybe he didn’t pay too much attention to being gentle but Kylo also didn’t appear to hurt Hux on purpose as he treated his wounds. The touch of his tentacles was surprisingly nice. They were smooth and soft against his skin, yet strong as they held him.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want any sharks here eating your corpse so you better not bother me more than you need to. If you want to sing then go ahead but don’t expect me to listen,” Kylo muttered as he bound the last of Hux’s wounds.

It hurt but Kylo was right, Hux ate humans. But he didn’t eat mer and he only ate fish if there was nothing else available. Exhausted Hux let Kylo put him any which way with his tentacles and hands, the touch not entirely unpleasant when Kylo didn’t touch any of his wounds. Eventually he seemed satisfied and stopped touching Hux. Without another word Kylo left him where he lay in the mouth of the cave.

Hux looked outside at the harpoons stuck in the ground. His tail felt a lot better as did his other wounds. It wasn’t ideal but at least he was still alive, even if he hurt all over. Exhausted Hux fell asleep where he lay.

Hux snapped awake when he felt fast movement in the water. Disorientated he looked into the mouth of the cave. It had gotten dark and Kylo’s eyes reflected eerily in the low light of the moon from above the surface. Hux shifted back, not knowing if this was it, if Kylo was going to kick him out or worse. He was about to talk when Kylo flung something at him. He caught it reflexively. It was a dead fish.

“Eat,” Kylo said, then turned and left just as fast as he came.

Hux stared after him for a moment before turning his attention to the dead fish in his hands. Times had been good for him until today and Hux didn’t have to eat fish in quite a while but here he was, fish in hand, his stomach empty and grumbling as he smelled the blood through the water. He took a big bite out of it. It was so fresh and good, he ate it much too fast. Sure, it wasn’t as good as his usual fare but something was better than nothing for his empty stomach.

Sated he threw the bones out of the cave and watched fish swim by to pick up his leftovers. There wasn’t much going on in this corner of the ocean and soon Hux felt tired. His wounds were aching, especially the big one in his fin, even if it hurt a lot less now that his wounds were treated. Despite his weariness Hux didn’t feel like napping, instead he felt icky, the waves were not entirely able to wash away the blood and dirt that still clung to his body since he was somewhat shielded where he lay.

He knew what he had to do. Hux hummed a low tune in his throat at first before he quietly started to sing, the waves carrying the sound far and wide. Closing his eyes for a moment Hux leaned back to concentrate on his song. A moment later he felt movement in the water, then tiny cleaner fish where nipping at his skin. Even though it tickled Hux continued singing as the fish cleaned him up. It sure felt a lot better after a few minutes.

There was movement from inside the cave but Hux didn’t need to look to know Kylo was approaching but for some reason he didn’t ask Hux to stop singing or even come near enough to interact at all. But Hux knew and it made him smile as he sang softly to the fish. He sincerely hoped Kylo was enjoying this but he might as well be grumpy. Hux didn’t know anything about Kylo Ren but maybe the odd mer wasn’t so bad. Even though Kylo didn’t come out Hux at least had the fish for company. They were cute and tiny and flitted around him in search for more food. Some kept nipping at his hair. It was soothing and soon Hux dozed off, somewhere between napping and waking.

Hux’s eyes opened slowly when he felt Kylo approaching. The big mer lazily moved through the water as he swam closer with more seaweed in his grasps. The group of tiny fish which kept Hux company fled as Kylo drew near, out of the mouth of the cave and gone from sight, frightened.

Wordlessly Kylo picked up Hux’s arm to check the seaweed bandage. His hands were more gentle than the time he had dressed Hux’s wounds. The tentacles softly grasped Hux’s body to move him and Hux just let him, enjoying the soft touch. Sure, his wounds were still aching but it was better to let Kylo do what he had to without fighting him. Besides, it had been quite a while since anyone touched Hux in a friendly way.

“Are you done being scared of me?” Kylo said while checking the wound in Hux’s side. His voice was low, patient. Hux thought about it for a moment. So far the only thing Kylo did was care for him, a complete stranger even if he wasn’t overly nice about it and found excuses to do it. He was also obviously appalled by Hux’s diet.

“You’re not so bad,” Hux said quietly. Kylo redressed his wounds gently in the meantime. “Even if the fish are scared of you. Are the other mer scared of you?”

Something twitched in Kylo’s scarred face but Hux couldn’t tell what kind of emotion it was. Hurt? Anger? Irritation? But then Kylo chuckled low in his throat.

“I eat fish, of course they don’t like me.” After taking a good look at Hux’s tail fin Kylo stopped touching him. This close Hux could see what a mess Kylo was. His hair was tangled, his scars looked old but as if the wounds had been badly cared for before they healed.

Hux touched Kylo’s arm slowly, his fingers splayed over one of the scars. Kylo didn’t even flinch instead he watched Hux attentively, his tentacles moved lazily in the water. His eyes were so dark, enticing even. There was something about Kylo Ren that fascinated Hux in this moment but he couldn’t tell why or what it was exactly. Maybe it was the tentacles or because Kylo’s bulging muscles were something Hux liked in a mate. Either way, despite his scarred and gruff exterior he was attractive, maybe even more so because of it.

Encouraged by Kylo’s reactions Hux moved closer to touch Kylo’s tangled hair. Kylo let him but his body language told Hux he was tense. Hux kept his movements slow as he untangled a piece of broken coral.

“Let me do something for you,” Hux said carefully as he moved closer to Kylo. His tail still hurt but not so much he couldn’t move if he was careful. Kylo turned around for him so Hux could reach is hair better. There was even more debris tangled in the heavy locks that Hux removed carefully as he combed his fingers through Kylo’s hair. He tutted.

“Does no one take care of you? It’s a damn shame,” Hux said quietly, pulling another broken coral piece that was tangled close to Kylo’s scalp out of his hair.

“Why do you eat humans?” Kylo said instead of answering Hux’s question. He sounded defensive and Hux couldn’t fault him for it. He chuckled under his breath.

“They pollute our only home and steal our food, they don’t deserve any better,” Hux said, convinced by his own words. Something poked his finger and Hux pulled out a shiny yet sharp fish hook from Kylo’s hair.

“Look,” Hux said as he held it so Kylo could see what it was. “This is not of us.”

He could feel Kylo shake under him as he laughed.

“You’re a vicious little thing, aren’t you,” Kylo said, his voice soft. Hux liked the sound of it. He continued carding his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair, which was now soft and untangled in the waves. Kylo looked good like this and he let Hux do as he pleased. Hux softly touching his scalp a few more times even though all of Kylo’s hair was untangled. It felt nice to touch someone since Hux had been alone for some years now. Being a siren who ate people didn’t make him very popular with mer or other sirens. With the later it was more about territory and the fact Hux was exclusively interested in males. It made it difficult for him to find anyone to spend time with or be intimate. But Kylo seemed to enjoy his touch and let him lean in closer, so Hux’s chest touched his back.

Hux’s hand touched a scar on Kylo’s shoulder. All of Kylo’s scars looked rather bad, some worse than others and Kylo’s entire body was riddled with them.

“What happened to you?” he said softly, not even thinking Kylo might answer his question. But not only did he not answer, he pulled away entirely.

“That’s none of your business,” Kylo said, his expression suddenly hard and closed off as he turned his face briefly towards Hux. Then he was off again, his strong body moving deeper into the grotto and away from Hux. But now Hux’s interest was piqued.

Despite his tail fin aching he swam after Kylo, holding onto the walls here and there as he followed along so he could pull himself. A few meters in the path diverted but Hux could tell from the scent where Kylo went. Like any other predator he was good at tasting the water for his prey. Sure, his wounds still hurt but now Hux was determined. Kylo had liked his touch and Hux took it as a good sign.

He came past glowing anemones which littered the inner walls of the grotto. It wasn’t much light but by now Hux’s eyes were used to the dark so they illuminated the way for him enough so he wouldn’t hurt himself moving forward. Soon he came into a bigger cave where the roof was missing some pieces so the moonlight shone through. The decorations made Hux look around in awe. Kylo had put up stripes of fabric and although Hux couldn’t see properly he guessed they were in several different colors. Other decorations littered the wally, making everything look rather cozy. Hux didn’t quite know what they were but they were beautiful.

He found Kylo lounging in a nook where glittering stones reflected the glowing light of the anemones inside the cave. The tentacles were furled up where he lay since the wall made the space a bit cramped so he couldn’t stretch out completely but Kylo seemed quite cozy where he was. Unlike Hux’s tail Kylo’s tentacles didn’t have any bones. From where he was Hux could see Kylo fumbling with something small. It looked like some sort of crystal shard, nothing Hux had ever seen before. But then Kylo noticed him and tried hiding it away inside his big hands.

“I see you’re good enough to move around,” Kylo said carefully, his hands still covering whatever he was holding earlier. Something in his expression seemed disappointed.

“Not exactly,” Hux said truthfully. He winced as he had to let go of the wall to get closer into the cave, his tail still painful when he moved it. The place was brilliant. All the things Kylo had scavenged were no doubt from human shipwrecks but they made the cave beautiful. Kylo obviously had a good hand at decorating. Hux couldn’t stop looking at the walls.

“This place is amazing,” Hux said in awe and he meant it.

“Even though everything but the anemone was human-made?” Kylo said as he lazily moved closer to Hux, the glittering shard still in his hand. He held it up to Hux so he could take a better look.

“From a nearby wreck. I think it’s a precious stone to the humans. They kept it in a wooden box with shiny metal pieces and other stones. I think it suits you,” Kylo said. Hux took the stone from Kylo’s hands. It was small and red and in a shape Hux had never seen a stone be in. It was very pretty but he wasn’t sure what to do with it since it wasn’t attached to a chain like he had seen humans wear.

Hux held it close to his eyes so he could see the details in the cut, then his gaze met Kylo’s.

“Thank you, but I’m not sure what I should do with it. I think it fits better here with your other trinkets,” Hux said, a sweet smile on his lips. He suspected Kylo was as lonely as himself. Especially with all his scars and his easily frightening demeanor it had to be difficult for him to make any connections with other mer, even less so with sirens. Kylo’s loneliness echoed Hux’s own and he felt a twinge of regret when he thought about leaving Kylo eventually when he was better. Earlier he had thought Kylo wanted him gone but maybe he was wrong.

This close to him Hux couldn’t help but touch one of his tentacles with his hand, causing it to flinch away.

Kylo gave him a puzzled look.

“Ah, sorry,” Hux said hastily. “I thought it would be okay. I like the feeling of your tentacles on my skin.”

There were so many emotions in Kylo’s face it was fascinating to watch him. He seemed confused but also angered and … maybe at some point aroused? But then he turned his head to look away.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, pulling his tentacles close and away from Hux’s body. Kylo’s vulnerability only made Hux want him more and he was very much surprised about it. A moment ago he thought Kylo was somewhat attractive but now Hux knew he wanted him. Even if it might only be the one time.

He slowly moved closer to Kylo even though his tail throbbed painfully every time he used it.

“But I want to,” Hux said quietly as he reached out to put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo let him, his gaze steady as he watched. His eyes were so beautiful, Hux knew he could lose himself in them if he had the chance.

Hux gasped as his hand dropped the precious stone when one of Kylo’s tentacles enveloped his arm, then his other one. Kylo wound more tentacles around his body to pull him close and hold him steady. They were holding onto him just hard enough so he couldn’t move away but not too hard as if to crush him. Hux never felt this aroused in his life.

“You like this?” Kylo said, his pupils wide as he leaned in close so they were face-to-face. Hux could barely talk as one of Kylo’s tentacles slowly wrapped itself around his neck, briefly covering his quivering gills, cutting off his air.

“Yes,” Hux whispered breathlessly. He could barely move but still tried to angle his face closer. Kylo’s hand cupped his cheek, he smiled before closing the distance and kissed Hux deeply. A quiet sob tore from Hux’s throat. Kylo’s lips were so soft and it felt like forever since Hux had kissed anyone. Kylo chuckled against his mouth.

“I’ll enjoy making you sing,” he whispered, causing Hux to writhe and shudder in arousal. He could feel his own cock harden inside his abdominal fold where it was tragically trapped and Hux couldn’t move his arms to free it. A whimper escaped him when Kylo’s fingers brushed over the opening, teasing it before one of his fingers caught on the hole for a second. Hux squirmed as he attempted to angle his body closer to the touch but he could barely move with how Kylo’s tentacles wrapped around him.

“Please,” Hux whispered only to have Kylo push his thumb into his open mouth to brush it over his teeth, feeling the pointy tips, the very teeth that rended flesh from bone. Hux almost gagged before he wrapped his lips around the intruding digit and sucked on it.

“You have some sharp little teeth in there. Now, no biting,” Kylo said and Hux nodded carefully as to not nick him but then Kylo pulled his thumb away, leaving Hux’s mouth empty and open but not for long. It was quickly filled by a rather thick tentacle with a rounded tip. Like a cock. Kylo had just slipped a tentacle cock into his mouth. Hux closed his eyes and hummed around the intruding limb before he started to suck on it, taking care to keep his teeth away from it. It was so thick and coated the inside of his mouth with a slightly bitter fluid as it moved.

“Good boy,” Kylo said with an appreciative inflection. One hand caressed Hux’s cheek while the other pushed into his slit. Kylo hummed quietly as Hux kept sucking on his tentacle cock.

Hux moaned around the tentacle when Kylo finally touched his hard cock, teasing it with his fingers first before pulling it out, every touch electrifying. When Kylo jerked his cock, Hux tried to gasp but the tentacle was so deep in his mouth he could barely make a sound. Taking the opportunity the tentacle slipped down Hux’s throat, muffling him completely as it stretched him out. Fortunately he was using his gills to breathe underwater. Still, Hux had to try hard not to gag on the intrusion.

Kylo shushed him a moment later when his fingers inspected Hux’s hole, causing him to gag on the tentacle cock as he spread it slightly. Despite everything, the way Hux couldn’t move, how his mouth was full down to his throat he enjoyed every second of it. No one had ever held him like this, touched him like this. He tried to hold still when Kylo’s finger dipped into his hole just under his hard cock. It had been forever since Hux had anything in there so it was tight when Kylo rubbed his finger against the opening, dipping the tip in slightly. It would take a while for him to get slick enough to allow anything in there even with how aroused he was.

Hux tensed up for a moment, unsure if Kylo’s thick fingers could fit inside of him but then the tentacle cock in his mouth started to move faster, in and out of his throat. The bulbous head secreted more fluid which Hux swallowed, barely feeling it on his tongue as the tentacle went deep. While Hux was busy swallowing, Kylo wedged his finger inside his hole, the stretch and burn causing him to make a noise that could almost be a moan if it weren’t muffled by a big, fat tentacle. It hurt slightly but then Hux’s slick made Kylo’s finger glide in further. Kylo’s tentacles slithered over his body to pull him even closer.

“Mhhh, yes,” Kylo said as he pulled out his finger. Watching him through half-lidded eyes Hux saw how he put it to his own mouth to lick off the residue the water hadn’t washed away yet. It made Hux grown low in his throat, he could almost feel his hole slick up further.  
“What a delicious little siren.” Kylo pulled his tentacle cock slowly out of Hux’s mouth. Hux licked at it as it moved away until he couldn’t reach it anymore, his tongue chasing it.

“Please fuck me,” Hux whimpered. He could feel his own cock leak slightly into the water, his hole was slick and ready for filling. More and more tentacle cocks rubbed themselves over Hux’s body. Thrilled, Hux realized Kylo had more than one cock to fuck him with which wasn’t unusual for some mer.

Kylo grinned at him, his hand caressed Hux’s cheek as he leaned closer for another kiss. In the meantime one of Kylo’s cock tentacles stroked over his hole, causing Hux to squirm against Kylo, he moaned into his mouth when the tentacle breached him, thick and slithering into him deep. Kylo’s tongue was heavy as it pushed into his mouth and Hux let him as he obsessively licked over the sharp teeth and his tongue. Kylo’s noises were filthy and Hux was sure his own weren’t much better.

The tentacle in his hole was in so deep so fast Hux almost came instantly when it pressed against this prostate where it rested for a moment, getting seemingly bigger by the second, stimulating him constantly where it rubbed him. It hurt slightly when the tentacle stretched him out but Hux relished in the slight burn as his hole bravely attempted to lubricate the invading limb. Kylo moaned into his mouth. Eventually he pulled away, replacing his tongue with one of his tentacle cocks which pressed in deep immediately, down Hux’s throat.

“You’re so good, Hux, so tight,” Kylo whispered, his cheeks were slightly red and Hux knew he didn’t look any better but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Kylo’s face. He was so hot, so beautiful and had so many thick cocks to fuck Hux with. And he wanted him. They wanted each other.

Hux pressed his tongue against the underside of the tentacle in his mouth in an attempt to work it but then it muffled his gasp, Hux throwed his head back as Kylo tweaked both his nipples. Kylo’s tentacles writhed around his body, massaging him as the dick tentacles fucked him. Hux was caught in too many sensations at once, he could only try and take it as Kylo held him steady and rubbed his various tentacles on him, cocks and suckers alike.

The tentacle in his hole was in so deep, Hux thought he could almost feel it poke through the inside of his belly but it moved, fucking him like a non-tentacle dick all the same. In his mind Hux pictured both tentacles to meet somewhere in his stomach, the thought sending a confusing wave of arousal through his body.

The tentacles stimulated Hux in places he didn’t even know existed, the one in his hole focusing its efforts on his prostate and it wasn’t long until he shuddered violently as his orgasm rippled through him, choking accidentally on the tentacle in his throat. His cock shot its seed uselessly into the water only to be washed away by the slow waves as his muscles contracted around the tentacles in his body.

A moment later he felt the tentacles inside him convulse as the filled Hux’s hole up tightly with cum while the other was feeding his mouth. Kylo moaned into his ear.

“So good, Hux, so good,” Kylo whispered as he kept pushing his come inside him. Hux’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt how it filled him up, expanding his insides. Kylo startled him badly when he touched him with his hand, rubbing the palm soothingly over Hux’s abdomen.

“Hmm, a little more to fill you up properly,” Kylo said, his voice husky before his tentacles pulled out and another took its place in Hux’s hole, leaving his mouth empty to moan. It was too much, the other tentacle went in deep immediately all the same to glide through the mess its predecessor left behind, stubbing at Hux’s prostate immediately.

“Would you like that? Take my cum? Take my eggs?” Kylo whispered. His hot tongue moved tantalizingly over Hux’s ear as if it were another tentacle.

“Yes, yes, give me everything,” Hux whimpered. He couldn’t even comprehend Kylo’s mention of ‘eggs’. It didn’t matter though because the tentacle in his hole was stimulating him in all the right places, keeping a constant pressure on his prostate while his own cock leaked tiny droplets of cum everywhere around them.

Another tentacle poked at Hux’s hole, he squirmed at the pressure yet anticipated the additional stretch. He was more relaxed down there after his orgasm but still didn’t think anything more could fit in there.

Kylo’s fingers flitted over his stiff nipples before his mouth descended on one. Hux’s back arched as far as the tentacles which still wrapped around his body permitted him. A wailing moan escaped his mouth, caught in a shrill song before another tentacle entered him to fuck his throat. The reality of being stuffed in all holes made Hux spurt all over a second time as Kylo sank his teeth into his chest, catching him somewhere between pleasure and pain. His cry was muffled by the tentacle working his throat. The moment he came Kylo slipped the second tentacle into his hole, it immediately slithered in deep to join the other where it stimulated him. Something about it felt different but Hux was too out of it to realize what it was until something bumped against his hole from inside the additional tentacle which stayed where it was instead of fucking him.

It really was eggs. Hux struggled to move, to thrash as he felt the first one going in. It was too much. He was too sensitive. When Kylo removed the tentacle from his mouth after leaving it wet with fluid he coughed to speak but only an uncontrolled wail escaped him.  
“There, there my sweet,” Kylo whispered, his hand back on Hux’s abdomen which was bulging out grotesquely by now, so full of come. “You can do it, you can take them.”

Hux tried to look, the tentacles holding his body permitting him to bend just a little, enough to see how his body looked, so full. He could see Kylo’s tentacle full of bumps, one of them slowly but surely stretching out his hole as it pushed in. Kylo’s face showed how much he concentrated on filling Hux with his eggs, how much he loved fucking his body with this tentacles.

The feeling of the eggs made Hux throw his head back, he moaned loudly as the first one was finally in, massaging his insides as it moved through the tentacle only to come out deep inside his body where it rested in his guts. More and more eggs joined the first one, each of them rolling deliciously over Hux’s prostate. The eggs worked him over so hard, Hux couldn’t even talk, he could only wail and moan and cry for more. His own cock wasn’t even hard but still leaked cum from its tip. Kylo groaned into his ear as he pushed more and more eggs into him.

All the while Kylo’s hand stroked over his inflating belly, rubbing the bumps which appeared gradually under his skin. He praised him endlessly. Hux lost track of time, he was too caught up in how full he was, how the eggs pressed against his prostate, how they stretched him out. There were so many eggs in him Hux hardly noticed when Kylo finally pulled his ovipositor out, the tentacle cock following slowly after shooting more cum into him.

“You did so good, Hux,” Kylo whispered. He was praising Hux he whole time but Hux was so out of it he only noticed after gradually coming down from his high. But he was still so full, full of come and eggs. Kylo’s tentacles loosened their hold on him and Hux angled himself closer to Kylo’s upper body to bury his face against this big chest, his arms held onto him tightly. He almost flinched when Kylo put his arms around him in return, holding him close and rubbing his hands soothingly over his back. He too was shaking slightly.

Hux’s voice was rough when he finally got his wits together to talk.

“Are they going to hatch inside me?” he said, anticipating the worst. He might die thanks to Kylo’s eggs right after being saved by him. It would be a cruel twist of fate. But then his entire body rocked as Kylo shook with laughter against him.

“Oh no, you have to push them out. They’re not fertilized and they’re not supposed to stay inside of you either.” Kylo said quietly, his voice kind as he comforted Hux with soft touches to his back.

Hux shuddered at the idea of having to push the eggs out. He felt so exhausted where he leaned against Kylo. Inside of him the eggs shifted and pressed against almost painfully his prostate. Hux whined quietly, his spent cock throbbed desperately where it was still hanging out. He’d have to try and put it back in later.

“I’ll help you. Come on, let’s turn you around,” Kylo said, his tentacles helping Hux so he was leaning his back against Kylo’s chest. Hux’s gills were working hard as he tried catching his breath. Kylo shushed him as he whimpered at the full feeling where the eggs rested inside of him. Kylo’s tentacles caressed his body from his chest down to his tail, avoiding Hux’s spent dick and his oozing hole as well as his wounds.

But Hux was so damn exhausted, he only wanted to rest. His body felt heavy and his wounds were starting to throb ever so slightly again. He groaned as he leaned against Kylo who kissed his ear. Kylo’s hands came forward to stroke over his abdomen which made Hux squirm under his touch.

“You should push them out while you’re still slick and open, it will be easier,” Kylo said and Hux knew he had a point but pressing against the eggs was hard since he was so damn tired.

“I’m trying,” Hux said quietly, his voice closer to a whimper than actual words. He tried bearing down to force the eggs out, his cock throbbed as the egg which rested against his prostate rolled past it, the next one already nudging against it. Looking down he could already see the first egg crown his hole. Another push and it plopped free, a splurge of come following right after. Hux gasped at the feeling. It was only the first one of many but Kylo still whispered sweet nothings into his ear, telling him how good he was, how well he was doing. His tentacles were stroking him tenderly.

Hux put his own hands to his abdomen, massaging the visible bumps to get them to move as he pressed the next egg out. After that first one the others came out a tiny bit faster, each and every single one of them stimulating Hux as they moved. Despite his exhaustion he still managed to keep going until it was too much. Only a quiet moan fell from Hux’s lips as his cock drooled more spunk into the water. A tiny orgasm compared to the ones he had when Kylo had fucked him. Still, it left him resting against Kylo without any more strength in him for pushing the last few eggs out. They were resting somewhere inside him, Hux could feel them but he couldn’t push anymore.

“Everything out?” Kylo asked quietly before rubbing his hand over Hux’s abdomen, making him flinch slightly. Hux shook his head. He needed some rest. He could barely even try and move away when Kylo’s fingers went low and dipped into Hux’s still open hole but he didn’t reach in far, instead he spread it with his fingers as one of his tentacles inched closer. It was a regular tentacle, not one of Kylo’s cocks. The suckers flexed and it was clear to Hux what Kylo was up to. He couldn’t even argue about it, instead he tried to keep still and relax as the tentacle went into his hole, his insides were still stretched enough so it didn’t hurt but he still squirmed slightly. The suckers on Kylo’s tentacle caught the remaining eggs quickly and one after another he pulled the remaining eggs out but not without catching on his insides ever so slightly. It felt good. Kylo’s hands moved slowly over Hux’s abdomen, checking for anything he might have missed but none of the eggs remained inside of him. Maybe some of his cum but no more eggs. Exhausted, Hux finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep or maybe he simply fell unconscious. Later, he wouldn’t even know the difference.

When Hux came to he was resting comfortable against Kylo Ren’s chest. It was dark and they were in a different corner of Kylo’s home. Hux’s body still felt rather used but he found his cock was back inside its fold but for the first time in forever he felt calm and content. Kylo’s tentacles were still loosely wrapped around him but Hux had the feeling they would hold no resistance if he tried to move. Instead of leaving, he nuzzled his face against Kylo’s big chest, eliciting a chuckle from the mer. Kylo’s hand came to stroke his head.

“You should stay with me instead of hunting humans,” Kylo whispered. Hux could only grumble against his chest.

“I mean, think about it. I can keep you fed and the sex is great. No one comes here either.”

Hux rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn’t think straight, he needed more rest.

“Let me think about it,” he muttered. His wounds throbbed slightly, his hole felt sore and Hux wondered if he was still bloated from Kylo’s cum which still had to be inside of him for the most part.

“Of course,” Kylo whispered. “Let’s sleep. Tomorrow I’ll get you some fresh food and look at your wounds.”

Hux didn’t say anything, instead he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Kylo’s scent was nice and he soon found himself lulled back to sleep, aches and all.

Hux zipped through the water carrying multiple things in his arms. He brought his trinkets with him, over to Kylo’s home which was now their shared home. Hux licked over his teeth. Earlier he had managed to catch some bites out of a sailor who was clinging to his life in a shipwreck. Not that Hux really cared anymore but a snack was a snack and he could never refuse some fresh human meat. But he knew Kylo didn’t approve so he brought nothing back.

When he drew close to the cave Hux could already see Kylo lingering in the opening. His body looked tense but when Hux came closer he visible relaxed.

“What is all of this?” Kylo said when Hux pushed past him into the cave. He followed closely after him.

“I thought I’d bring the things I collected over the year. I bet you can do something nice with them,” Hux said when they were in the main part of the cave which Kylo had decorated so beautifully.

Kylo came closer to inspect the things Hux was holding, then he scoffed but still grinned as he took a shiny piece of jewelry from him. It was something a person could wear on their arm, a shiny metal band.

“I think I can make something with this,” he said and leaned close for a kiss. As always Kylo kissed him deeply but he pulled back sooner than usual.

“Did you eat someone?” he said with a frown. Hux laughed.

“Just a little snack,” he said and gave Kylo a kiss on the cheek before moving away and putting his loot down. Kylo came up behind him for a full body hug, tentacles and all. Yes, Hux was home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some art I did for this:
> 
> [Kylo and Hux kissing](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/856239)  
[Kylo lounging in his cave](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/858939)  
[Kylo fucking Hux and putting his eggs into him](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/875202)  
[Hux all filled up with Kylo's eggs](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/898437)


End file.
